


Jackson Who?

by glyph_zero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Poor Danny, Why am i hurting you so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_zero/pseuds/glyph_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like he had no friends. It was just that Jackson was his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Written long ago for a prompt that demanded Danny and Heartbreak

It wasn't like he had no friends. It was just that Jackson was his best friend. 

He was liked well enough, accepted and even respected despite being gay. 

But it was Jackson who truly _got_ him, who understood him without saying much, who didn't have to ask to know what was going on. Or at least he appeared too know.

It was Jackson who Danny saw when he slept with someone else.

Danny entered his workshop-slash-flat. The lights came on as usual, monitors filling with readouts or 3D renderings of AutoCAD objects, beamers switched on and projected News Feeds from BBC, the latest posts from his favourite bloggers and results of keyword searches in global communications, monitoring everything from gay rights to the latest developments in AI research. And there, in front of his favourite workplace, a screen lit up, displaying Jacksons face. "Hey, Danny" 

Danny smiled at him. "Hey Jackson. You're up late" Jackson smiled back and Danny ignored the pain in his heart at the sight. "Heartache" had always been a meaningless, overly melodramatic metaphor for him. Until Jackson. 

"For you, always" Danny clamped down on the hope that welled up in his chest and ducked his head smiling at the floor. "Right. Homework" 

They spend hours on Danny's various assignments. Not so much because Danny needed the time to get them done, but nearly every topic the teachers gave them could interest Danny and capture his attention so that he would spend hours finding out more about them and work everything he learned into his homework.

Jackson had to remind him repeatedly of the time.

In between, Danny spend a few minutes here and there to check on other projects, to dictate orders and new thoughts he had had and to send mails and video messages to his friends all around the world.

It was a quite, productive evening, the kind Danny liked best and at around five he got a message from Stiles, inviting him over for dinner.  
Danny smiled. Stiles was nice and fun, handsome in a quirky way and one of the few persons in town who actually understood what Danny was talking about.  
He accepted the invitation, ignoring the hot, vicious feeling in his chest that made him wish it was Jackson who he would be eating with instead.  
A quarter before seven Jackson reminded him to go. 

Danny smiled sadly at him. "Right. Gotta go. Goodbye, Jackson" Jackson smiled back "Goodbye, Danny" His face vanished.

A text message appeared instead.

Danny ignored the by now familiar sting of tears in his eyes as he read it over and over again, feeling his heart break a bit more each time.

Program jackson4.1 terminated.


End file.
